


Brave | Carl Grimes x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: The Walking Dead Oneshots [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Quiet! Reader, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: After Negan insults Carl about his eye, you can’t remain quiet anymore.





	Brave | Carl Grimes x Reader

_This is a bad idea_ , you thought to yourself, watching as Carl took off down the road in a car. Enid was dead set on going to Hilltop to find Maggie and Carl was dead set on not letting anything happen to her. 

“Stay here.” Carl told you when you tried to get in the car with him. “I’ll be right back. I promise.” He offered you a small smile as you hesitantly nodded. You didn’t really talk to anyone else in Alexandria and you didn’t want anything to happen to him.

You’d already lost your family and you were scared to loose anyone else. In your mind, if you didn’t talk to anyone, it wouldn’t hurt so bad when they died. Too bad that didn’t go according to plan.

When you first met Carl, you almost immediately latched onto him, being around the same age. It was very overwhelming, being around all these new people and inside of these walls. It was emotionally exhausting.

But to your surprise, Carl didn’t snap at you to leave him alone or get frustrated even when you would’ve. He was patient and would lead you around Alexandria, showing you around and introducing you to other kids your age. This earned you the affectionate nickname of “Shadow” by other members of the group.

You watched sadly until you couldn’t see Carl’s car anymore and headed back to the Grimes house, anxiously awaiting his return.

* * *

You couldn’t help but watch with a dropped jaw as Negan strutted past Olivia as if he owned the place. Well, he kinda did now. Why was- You cut off your own train of thought as Carl walked in after him. You gasped when you noticed he didn’t have his bandage on.

He turned to you with a slightly guilty expression. Without a second thought, you stood up and moved closer to him, scoping him for any injuries. None that you could see thankfully. You were just relieved he made it back, even with Negan in tow.

You gave him a concerned questioning look. “I’m ok. Just…” He trailed off, shrugging his head so his bangs covered his eye more. You nodded but before you could do anything else, a loud smack rang out across the room.

Both you and Carl turned to see Negan reel back ever so slightly from where Olivia had slapped him. You gulped nervously and felt Carl tense up next to you. 

“I am about 50% more into you now. Just sayin’.” Negan grinned, leaning in uncomfortably close to Olivia. You winced as disgust bubbled inside of you. Absolutely vile. Olivia quickly scuttled away to make the lemonade Negan requested. 

“So!” Negan’s voice practically echoed through the house as he turned to face you and Carl. He had a cocky smirk on his face. “This your little girlfriend?” He questioned, looking between the two of you. Your face heated up and you refused to look at Carl’s reaction.

When he didn’t say anything, Negan continued. “I mean, I get not having a lot of options but is she into the fucked up eye of yours?” He asked Carl. You gritted your teeth as Carl’s breath caught slightly. That’s it.

“Where do you get off on talking bad about someone over half your age?” You hissed at Negan, your voice gravelly from not being used in a long time. Negan’s smirk only widened and he raised an eyebrow. 

You could feel Carl staring at you as you took a step forward. “Now why don’t you do us a favor and piss off?” You snapped, glaring at Negan. Your heart skipped a beat as Negan’s amused smirk dropped and you suddenly remember who you were talking to. The same man that killed Abraham and Glenn.

Negan suddenly let out a loud bark of laughter, startling you and Carl. “Damn, kid! I can’t fucking believe you found someone with bigger nuts than you! I mean, shit!” He laughed, shaking his head slightly. 

You and Carl watched as he walked further into the house, muttering something about something in the water here. You felt like a balloon that had just been deflated. You coughed, the back of your throat tingling.

“(Y/N).” Carl whispered, obvious surprise in his voice. You let out a small noise as Carl pulled you into a tight hug. You hugged back, resting your chin on his shoulder. 

“Thank you.” He spoke close enough for you to feel his breath on your ear. “But, for the love of God, don’t scare me like that again.” He said, pulling away slightly. You gave him a small smile. “Likewise.” Carl’s smile only widened as you spoke again.

“Ho-ly shit! This place is like a five star resort!” You heard Negan announce from the next room. Carl sighed and took a step away from you. “You gonna be okay?” He asked you with a concerned look. You nodded.

“Alright.” Carl nodded. He grabbed your hand and gave it a small, comforting squeeze. You trailed after him, not letting go of his hand.


End file.
